Daddy Dearest
by h.wood
Summary: Blaine has a rough relationship with his father, and Kurt is always there to comfort him no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from an episode of a show called Queer as Folk. I cried when I was watching it, and I thought about how it could relate to Blaine and Kurt, as Blaine has expressed the a little bit of issues with his father, and I thought I would fill the hole a little bit with a possible story. **

The rain was hitting Kurts window with such force, he kept looking up from his text book, to make sure the glass hadn't shattered. Trying to study for this test was proving not to be such an easy task as it should be. Not to mention the occasional roll of thunder that felt like it shook the house.

He glanced at his clock. Great. It was already 11:30pm. He hadn't even done his moisturizing routine yet.

He let out a reluctant sigh and closed his textbook. He would just have to finish studying tomorrow. He put his things in his bag and headed for his dresser. He put on an old t-shirt and some plaid pajamas pants before heading for the bathroom.

Oddly, this was one of Kurts favorite part of the day. When he was brushing his teeth and carrying out his moisturizing routine , he would just get lost in his thoughts. Sometimes he would plan his outfits for school or the weekend, or maybe go through the list of homework and papers he needed to do for that week. But for the past 6 months, he spent this time thinking about his boyfriend.

Sometimes he'd think of plans for their next date, or relive the last one they had in his head. There were other times, though, when he would just picture his face, and go over every detail. His warm hazel eyes, his thick black curly hair, his charming smile. However on more than one occasion he had gotten so lost in thought, that when he finally came back to reality, he would have toothpaste dripping down his chin and onto his shirt.

Tonight almost became one of those nights, but a light outside stopped him. He frowned, and he quickly spit into the sink and went to his window.

Oh no.

A black car was pulling into the drive way, making splashes in the puddles on the way.

Kurt ran out of his room and quietly headed down the stairs trying not to wake his family.

"fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" he muttered under his breath until he made it to the door.

"Blaine" he breathed as he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be trying to get a new chapter up everyday. This isn't a very long story, but if people like it, I'll make it longer, so review and let me know **

Blaine hand was raised in a fist when Kurt opened the door. He slowly lowered his hand when he saw Kurt, but didn't say anything. And he didn't have to. He had the look in his eyes that Kurt knew all to well.

It had been happening for about 5 months now…. Blaine turning up late in at night. Blaine situation at home wasn't exactly…. easy. Blaine had mentioned when they first started dating, that his father wasn't supportive of his sons sexuality. Kurt never pushed for information.

And then one night, about 3 months after they had starting dating, Blaine had turned up at his door with a split lip, with blood dripping down his chin. The truth all came pouring out.

Blaine would always try to avoid his father at home. It was fairly easy. His father would always work late, and when he did come home, Blaine would be asleep. And Blaine would always make sure to leave the house while his father was getting ready to leave.

But he couldn't hide forever, and they would occasionally run into each other. And well… it wasn't exactly a beautiful reunion.

"Just seeing my face pisses him off" Blaine had said.

His father would hurt him. Not too badly, but enough to slit his lip, or give him a bruise or cuts.

Kurt had tried to convince Blaine to tell someone. An adult. But he refused. And every time Kurt brought up the idea, Blaine would get all defensive.

After the first time Blaine had come to Kurt after one of his encounters with his father, Kurt had told him to come every time it happened. He didn't care when or what time it was, he had to come over so Kurt could help his wounds.

So he did. It happened maybe 2 or 3 times a month. After the first 4 times, Kurt just had to look at him to be able to tell what happened.

But Blaine never cried. After 6 months he had never shed a tear. Ever. He would look downright miserable, but he would stay strong, and that's what Kurt admired the most. His boyfriend had guts.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt grabbed Blaines arm and dragged him inside, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Blaine you're soaking! You must be freezing! Come on, lets get you upstairs" Kurt whispered

Blaine nodded dumbly at him, as his teeth chattered together.

Kurt placed Blaine on his bed. He was getting worried. Blaine didn't look like he had any visual injuries, and he looked unusually lost.

"Lift your arms up" he said quietly. Blaine obeyed and Kurt lifted his shirt over his head, which wasn't that easy because Blaine was shivering violently.

He put Blaine into one of Finns sweatshirts and one of Kurts most cozy pair of sweatpants and some fuzzy socks. He got a towel from the bathroom and attempted dry Blaine's hair. Blaine didn't say a word the whole time. Just stared straight ahead as he slowly warmed up.

"Blaine? Are… are you hurt? Do I need to get my first aid kit?"

Blaine shook his head, still not looking at Kurt.

Now Kurt was really worried. He was relived Blaine wasn't hurt. At least, not physically. But at the same time, if he wasn't hurt, why had Blaine left home?

"Al-Alright. Lets get you into bed, hm?"

Soon they were under 10 blankets, spooning. Kurt, being the big spoon and Blaine the little one. Kurt had one hand around Blaines waist and was slowly stroking his slightly damp curls with the other as he waited for his breathing to even out. Blaine slowly started to warm up and stopped shivering.

"You should have heard him Kurt" Blaine said in a broken whisper after a while.

Kurt continued to stoke his hair.

"He told me I was a mistake… that I don't… don't belong in this world. That I'm a s-stupid fag who…who…who doesn't deserve to live. "

Kurts heart was breaking with every word. But he let Blaine continue.

"He told me he hated me. He said I would n-never be his son. Told me, no one would ever l-love me."

Kurt hugged him tighter.

"He's wrong" Kurt said softly into Blaine's ear

"Because I love you. I will never, _ever _stop loving to Blaine. Don't you ever forget it. Your father is ignorant homophobe, who doesn't know anything about love. That's all he'll ever be"

Kurt kissed the shell of his ear.

It was silent for another maybe 30 seconds. But then Blaines shoulders began to shake.

A tear ran down his cheek. He clutched the pillow with one hand, and his other slid up to hold Kurts hand, where it was now placed his shoulder

And for the first time, Blaine Anderson let it all out. He just quietly sobbed, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Kurt had tears in his own eyes, and when Blaine turned to face him, he let them fall too.

Blaine buried his face in Kurts chest and held onto him for dear life. And Kurt was there, to give him something to hold onto. And Kurt just let him sob for hours.

**I was originally planning to stop there, but I could write more if people like this enough and want me to continue. So let me know in a review and if I get a lot then I'll defiantly write more! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**So people wanted more to the story, so voila! I really have no idea how long I'm going to make this now but we'll just see how it goes I guess. Also, someone mentioned having longer chapters, and I agree so I'm going to try but it always looks longer on my word document then it does on here so, hopefully this chapter is longer **

The sunlight poured in through the window, and covered the two bodies lying in bed with a golden glow.

The two boys limbs were tangled together, their faces almost touching. Kurt was the first to wake up. He saw Blaine tear stained cheeks and all of the events of last night came rushing back.

Despite this though, a sad smile grew across his face. Even though Blaine was hurt, he still loved waking up and seeing his face. He traced the details of Blaines face lightly with his fingertips. With each place he touched he remembered each injury he had had there.

A cut lip

A bruised eye

A slapped cheek

The list went on as he traced each of the boys features.

Then he slowly combed his fingers through his thick curls. Right near his hairline, there was a reddish pink scar, from one of his more brutal nights with his father. The memory sent chills down Kurts spine.

After a while he slowly untangled himself from Blaine and got out of bed. However he didn't miss Blaines slight whimper and frown from the loss of contact and almost got back into bed.

He closed his door and walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Burt and Carol were sipping coffee at the table, chatting quietly.

"How's he doing, kid?" Burt asked Kurt softly when he came in the kitchen.

Burt knew that Blaine would come over in the late hours of the night, but wasn't fully aware of the situation. He knew that Blaine had some troubles at home and he often felt like he needed to get away. But he didn't know the extent of it. He didn't know that Blaines dad was physically hurting Blaine. He didn't know what kind of things his father was saying to him, that made Blaine want to curl up and die.

At first Kurt wanted to tell his father, but Blaine had pleaded with him not to tell him. So whenever he would come to Kurt with n injury, he would either leave early the next morning, or Kurt would put make up on the visible injuries.

But both Burt and Carol were more than happy to have Blaine come over whenever he needed to.

"I… I don't know dad…" Kurt said. He felt tears begin to sting his eyes.

"He came late again last night, and he was just soaking wet and he just looked as miserable as ever and he just looked exhausted and I just don't know what to _do _anymore " Kurt was babbling now

Carol gave him a sympathetic look.

"Kurt … there's something you're not telling me… what you and Blaine aren't telling me," Burt said as he stood up and put his hand on Kurts shoulder.

"If Blaine isn't comfortable with telling me, then that's alright. I know he has trouble at home, but I need to know the kid is somewhat safe there, and that maybe, someday he can be happy there. Can he? Is he safe" Burt was using a very serious tone.

Kurt was staring the floor, trying very hard not to let tears fall. He sniffed, and looked into his fathers concerned eyes.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, when he heard small footsteps, and then Blaine entered the kitchen.

He looked completely drained of energy. His curls were sticking up in every direction, and he had big bags under his eyes.

"Hey" he said quietly through a pained smile.

"Hey, how're you feeling? Want something to eat?" he asked, moving away from Burt to take Blaines hand.

"I'm not very hungry actually. But thanks." Blaine said

"At least have some fruit sweetie, you need something in your system" Carol offered, standing up and getting the fruit bowl from the counter

The boys sat down next to each other across from Burt and Carol. Blaine agreed to have an apple and was munching away, while Kurt had poured himself a bowl of cereal.

The four of them chatted for a bit as they ate, steering clear of anything to do with Blaines home life. They discussed the Warblers, school, and a movie that Kurt and Blaine had gone to see on one of their date.

Finn trudged into the kitchen, looking tired but he was fully clothed.

They all stared at him. Finn _never _got up this early on a Saturday. Not to mentioned he usually spent all day in his pajamas unless it was absolutely necessary for him to change.

Burt broke the silence

"Hey Finn, you headed somewhere" he asked.

"Yeah, Rachels taking me…. somewhere and we're going to go and do… something…" Finn said groggily and sounding like he was confusing himself.

Kurt knew that this was one of those times where he was talking to Rachel on the phone and had toned her out and had agreed to something with out realizing.

"Right…. well, give us a call when you know when you're going to be back. And grab something to eat before you leave" Carol told him.

"I'm gonna stop and get something on the way to Rachels- Oh hey Blaine" Finn said abruptly looking at Blaine.

Blaine raised his hand and gave a small wave and again pulled a strained smile.

Even Finn knew Blaine had issues at home, but he knew less that Burt and Carole.

"Alright, I'll see you all later, bye everyone" Finn grabbed his keys and walked out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"Come on Blaine, lets go get dressed" Kurt said, putting his bowl in the sink.

The two of them were just about to head to the stairs, when they heard the door open, and Finn make a sound of surprise.

"Uh… Blaine? I think someone's here for you?" Finn called, sounding confused.

Kurt turned to Blaine, who gave him a confused look. He took his hand and squeezed it and the two of them walked to the door.

Standing in the doorway, was a beautiful women, with long wavy black hair, and those unmistakable hazel eyes. Next to her was a big black suitcase and a guitar case.

Kurt felt Blaine tense next to him. He turned to see him staring at her with wide eyes.

"…Mom?"

**I love reviews! They make my day a little brighter with each one **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was so hard to write omg. I kept changing things, but I think I'm finally okay with how it turned out. **

Mia Anderson was not a bad person. She really wasn't. Sure, she had made some stupid mistakes in her life, but she's human right? We all do things that we regret. Unfortunately some of those mistakes would stay with her forever

For example: marrying her husband. That sounds bad, but 95% of the time she regretted it. When they were a young couple, she was so in love with him. He was the prince in her fairytale. They got married and became a happy Queen and King together. But as time went on, he became more and more like the evil wizard.

She was scared of him. So scared that she couldn't even protect her kids. When Blaine came out, she knew it would be down hill from there. No, she wasn't thrilled herself, but she wasn't about to kick him out of the house. She knew she just had to get used to it, and she could do that.

Her husband Bill however… he went ballistic. He hit Blaine, and then when she tired to protect him, he hit her harder. That's was the first time he'd hit her or any other family member. He had said terrible things to them, but never hit them.

She was terrified. She felt like she couldn't protect her kids, so she didn't see the point in trying. He wouldn't Annabel, her 10 year old. But not because she protected her. Because Blaine did. Blaine was always making sure she wasn't touched. But he'd hurt Blaine basically whenever he got the chance. Mia was never hurt.

At least not from her husband.

With every scratch and bruise Blaine got, her heart broke more. She became more and more hopeless.

Mia was now a queen stuck in the castle that she once lived happily with her prince, by the evil wizard keeping her there, with no where to turn.

But after what she heard her husband yell at Blaine last night. She knew that she had had enough. That was the last straw for Mia and she was finally going to do something about it.

"Mom what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine asked, sounding panicked and annoyed

"What's going on?" Burt and Carol had come to the door and were standing behind the boys.

"Blaine, we need to talk" She looked up at the four other people staring at her. "Alone, please" she whispered.

Kurt turned to Blaine, who gave him a side ways glance and a small nod.

He kissed his temple and gave his hand one last squeeze before ushering his family back into the kitchen.

"Why are you here, Mom? And why do you have my suitcase and my guita-" Blaine stopped. Suddenly it came together. But it couldn't be what he was thinking right? That would be ridiculous.

"Blaine, sweetie. I… I brought your things because, I want you to stay here for a while." she said sadly

Despite feeling like he had no more tears to shed, he found himself fighting to hold them back. Was she kicking him out?

"You… you don't want me?" Blaine voice was broken and he let a tear fall.

"Oh god, no sweetie, no no no no no! Of course I _want_ you." She crossed over to her son and took him in her arms.

"Blaine, I will always _always_ want you. I'm done playing games with your father and I'm done hiding. I'm going to make sure you and Annabel are safe, and this is the first step." Blaine was gripping the back of this mothers jacket while silent tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"It's all going to be okay Blaine I promise. I've been a terrible mother, but that's all going to change. I love you so much." She stroked his curls and kissed the top of his head firmly.

Sure Blaine hadn't been very close with his mother, and he sometimes thought he hated her, because she would pretend that this problem wasn't going on and that it would go away. She had only seen Blaine been hit once, and that was when he came out. But he knew she knew what was happening and never stepped in. And that hurt almost as much as the punches his father threw at him. Knowing his mother wasn't helping him.

But deep down, he knew she was just as scared as he was. She wouldn't talk about it, but every time she saw Blaine she would give him long tight hugs and whisper that she was sorry. That was how he knew she still loved him and he still loved her.

"And I'm not kicking you out of the house Blaine. I want you to come back, but not until me and your father have sorted things out, alright? This is only temporary."

Blaine nodded against her.

"I know Kurt makes you happy, and his parents always seem to welcome you here. All I want is for you to be happy and safe."

They pulled apart. Mia wiped the tears from Blaines face with her thumb and smiled sadly at him.

"What about you and Annabel?" Blaine asked, sniffling a little bit.

"Don't you worry about us, we'll be fine sweetie. You've protected her, now it's my turn. You need to get out of that house and away from your father for a bit. We'll be okay" she told him.

She pushed back the hair on his forehead and planted a kiss on the scar near his hairline.

"He's very handsome. Kurt. And I can tell by the way he looked at you before he left that he loves you"

"I love him too mom" Blaine looked her straight in the eye as he said it.

She smiled at him. A genuine happy smile.

"I'm gonna need to talk to Kurts parents about this" Mia told Blaine

Blaine nodded. "Kurt?"

**PHEW I made through that! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up in a few days, I'm gonna need a few days to mourn over harry potter ending before I can post the next chapter *****sob* **

**But I just published a short story called "Don't you wan him, baby" and you can find that on my page, so check it out if you want! **

**Reviews are welcome, I love hearing your feedback!**


End file.
